The present invention relates to a traction bed incorporating a vibration assembly. The traction bed provides apparatus for creating a disparate pull between head and foot and also a disparate pull on either side of patient lying on the traction bed.
Many traction tables are known which apply orthopedic traction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,880 to Lamb describes a traction device on which a patient lies and traction forces are applied to the neck of the patient. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,951 to Albrecht which shows another traction device.
There are many spinal conditions which require treatment. For example, a patient may have a posterior lateral disc bulge, a posterior lateral herniation, a sciatic nerve impingement, or a scoliosis condition requiring treatment. None of the known traction devices are as versatile as the present invention which allows orthopedic treatment of the many spinal conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile traction bed which provides a disparate pull between head and foot and also a left to right imbalance thus enabling a user treating the patient to apply different forces on the spine to correct the problem being treated.